The invention relates to an electronic device and enclosure assembly especially useful in hazardous or potentially hazardous environments.
Engines may be controlled by an electronic control unit or controller having volatile and non-volatile memory, input and output driver circuitry, and a processor capable of executing a stored instruction set. These components are typically housed in a plastic or metal housing, such as an aluminum housing, that is attached to an engine with bolts. Such an arrangement, however, may not be suitable for use in hazardous or potentially hazardous environments.
There are various commercially available enclosures typically used for housing terminal strips and certified for use in hazardous or potentially hazardous environments. A particular enclosure for housing a terminal strip includes a main body having a base plate and a plurality of projections extending from the base plate. The enclosure further includes a mounting plate on which the terminal strip may be mounted, and the mounting plate is attached to the base plate with bolts that extend through the projections. Furthermore, the enclosure includes one or more mounting brackets attached to an exterior surface of the main body. Additional bolts are typically inserted through the brackets to secure the enclosure to a static surface.
Because of the numerous components, such an enclosure is expensive to manufacture and difficult to use. Furthermore, the enclosure is designed for use in static environments, and is not suitable for use on an engine, which typically experiences vibrations or other motion during use.
The invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an electronic device and enclosure assembly that is adapted to be mounted on an engine. Furthermore, the assembly is particularly useful in hazardous or potentially hazardous environments.
Under the invention, an electronic device e and enclosure assembly is provided for use with an engine arrangement having a plurality of holes. The assembly comprises an enclosure including a main body having a base panel. The base panel includes a plurality of openings alignable with the holes. An electronic device is disposable in the enclosure and has a plurality of apertures alignable with the openings and the holes. The assembly further includes a plurality of fasteners for connecting the electronic device to the enclosure, and for connecting the enclosure to the engine arrangement. Each fastener is configured to extend through an aperture in the electronic device, through an opening in the enclosure, and into a hole of the engine arrangement.
Thus, the same fasteners are used to connect the electronic device to the enclosure, and to connect the enclosure to the engine arrangement. With such an arrangement, the number of parts can be minimized.
The electronic device of the assembly is preferably an engine controller. Alternatively, the electronic device may be any suitable device such as a terminal strip or other engine module.
Each fastener preferably includes a fastener body having first and second elongated sections separated by an enlarged middle portion. The first section of each fastener is configured to extend through a particular opening, and the second section of each fastener is configured to extend through a particular aperture so that the middle portion of each fastener is disposable between the enclosure and the electronic device. With such a configuration, the electronic device can be removed from the enclosure without removing the enclosure from the engine arrangement.
The enclosure may further include a load distribution strip connected to the base panel and having an additional opening aligned with one opening of the base panel. Preferably, the enclosure includes two load distribution strips connected to the base panel and spaced away from each other. Furthermore, each load distribution strip preferably has two additional openings aligned with two openings of the base panel. Advantageously, the load distribution strips distribute loads applied to the fasteners.
While the enclosure may comprise any suitable material, in a preferred embodiment the enclosure comprises stainless steel. Such material inhibits corrosion and provides good structural characteristics.
A system according to the invention includes an engine arrangement having a plurality of holes. An enclosure disposed proximate the engine arrangement includes a main body having a base panel, and the base panel has a plurality of openings aligned with the holes. An electronic device is disposed in the enclosure and has a plurality of apertures aligned with the openings and the holes. The system further includes a plurality of fasteners that connect the electronic device to the enclosure, and further connect the enclosure to the engine arrangement. Each fastener extends through an aperture in the electronic device, through an opening in the enclosure, and into a hole of the engine arrangement.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.